List of Bleedman Art-Exclusive Characters/C-E
Cake Cake the cat is an internally fictional character in the cartoon series, Adventure Time. Cake is the gender- (and species-) swapped version of Jake the dog in the Ice King's self-written fan-fictions, created by Adventure Time character designer Natasha Allegri. She features in the episodes Fionna and Cake, Bad Little Boy, and The Prince Who Wanted Everything and is mentioned by the Ice King in King Worm and Mystery Dungeon. Cake travels with Fionna, and Lord Monochromicorn is her boyfriend. She has Stretchy Powers and can morph her body just like Jake. As a cat, she also possesses the ability to see in the dark. The fur on her tail stands on the end (or "frizzes out") when there is danger around or when she gets excited (e.g., when Lord Monochromicorn speaks to her). Cake has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fanart time, together with Fionna, Flame Princess, Marceline Abadeer and Marshall Lee. Calem X x and y by bleedman-d6x9yw0.jpg|''x,x and y'' X x and y colored by bleedman-d84a1uh.jpg|''x,x and y colored'' Calem is the male playable character or the player's rival if the player chooses to play as the female playable character, Serena, in the video games: Pokémon X & Y. Calem is a boy living in Vaniville Town with his friends Serena, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. He recently moved into Vaniville Town. His mom owns a Rhyhorn and Fletchling, the latter of which wakes Calem up at the start of the game (if one decides to play as Calem of course. As a non-playable character, Calem is the main rival of the character, choosing the starter Pokémon which is super effective to the player's. He is also the character who teaches the player and Shauna how to catch a Pokémon, catching a Bunnelby with the use of his Fletchling. Soon after, he can be seen in Santalune Forest with the other friends. Calem is the child of two prominent Pokémon battlers, and is seen as one of the two best battlers of the group of friends, alongside the protagonist. Calem has been featured in the two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in the right panel of x,x and y and in the right panel of the follow-up art, x,x and y colored, together with Serena and the three starter pokémon for X & Y, Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie. Calibretto Ea33c35a38473d531b439ce5a8a98ea8-d4g9558.jpg|''Comic Page Mock Up'' Whatcha drawin and colorin by bleedman-da84s4e.jpg|''Whatcha Drawin and colorin'' Calibretto is a character in the comic series, Battle Chasers, created by Joe Madureira. Calibretto is a war golem with a gentle personality. He was outlawed and is the last of his kind after all other war golems were destroyed, after their extinction was ordered. He is the compagnion of the wizard Knolan. He can fire projectiles from his arms. Calibretto has been featured in two pieves of Bleedman Character Art, first in Comic page mock up, where he confronts Gully and a second time in Whatcha Drawin and colorin, together with Android 18, The Grim Reaper Gully, Lewis, Mandy Muffet, Roll, Ruby Rose. Calico Briggs Calico "Callie" Briggs is one of the main characters in the cartoon series,SWAT Katz. Deputy Mayor of Megakat City and the one who did the real work of City Hall. The SWAT Kats' biggest supporter, she had a radio communicator which enabled her to call them directly when danger threatened the city. Although she did not know who they were, Callie usually trusted her life to the SWAT Kats if required. In "The Dark Side of the SWAT Kats," her equivalent in a parallel universe was an evil ally of Dark Kat. In Bride of the Pastmaster, her ancestor Queen Callista was leader of the medieval kingdom of Megalith City. Though T-Bone had a crush on her, she had a crush on Razor (more evident in the fact that even her ancestor seemed to favor Razor over T-Bone), likewise, she also seemed to favor Jake and only saw Chance as a friend. Her name was a pun on Calico cat breed. Callie has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Callie Briggs. Call Call is a protagonist in the game Mighty No. 9. Call is a gynoid, made by Dr. Sanda, a friend of Dr. White, who in turn created the main protagonist of the game, Beck. Call is a member of Beck's support team during the game. She is the player character of the Prison stage and playable alongside Beck in co-op EX Mode missions.Call is notably more robotic than Beck, not having the human characteristics he has. According to the designers, this will lead to some interesting differences between the two when they interact. But just like Beck is considered to be similar to Mega Man, Call is considered to be based on Roll, both from the video game franchise, Mega Man. Call has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, You Call, together with her creator, Dr. Sanda. Callie Callie is a very fashionable Inkling from the video game Splatoon. She has a more edgy design in comparison to her cousin. Her tentacles, which are black with a pink gradient at the ends, are very long and tied in a large bow on the back of her head, leaving the ends to dangle. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus. Her eye markings end in small points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and upturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky, milk-white earrings. Her outfit, which has no sleeves and ends in shorts, is black with a reflective texture. On the front are three pink marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked. With this outfit, she wears pink tights, white gloves, and a small, white, shirt collar necklace. On her feet, Callie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny pink material on the bottom and two pink buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a pink and white hat resembling the Japanese fast food Ikayaki on her head, and has a beautymark on her left cheek. Callie has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Whatcha Drawin and colorin #2, together with Connie Maheswaran, Cthulhu, Flowey Frisk, Marie, Michelangelo, Panty, Steven Universe, Stockings, The Steward, Tulip and Tomoko Kuroki. She is drawn together with Marie. Captain Falcon Captain Falcon is a playable character in the racing video game series F-Zero. He first appeared in the debut game, and is the poster child of the F-Zero franchise. Nintendo first envisioned Captain Falcon as a flagship character to represent the release of the SNES, but he ended up appearing far less than originally planned. In the games, he appears as a mysterious racer and bounty hunter who is one of the best racers on the circuit. Falcon also represents the F-Zero franchise in each entry of the Super Smash Bros. series. Captain Falcon has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the third panel of the picture, together with Falco Lombardo, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Luigi, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, R.O.B., Toon Link and Wolf O'Donnell. He is featured left to Luigi and under R.O.B. in the upper left corner. Captain Silver Captain Silver is a main villain in the 1971 anime film, Animal Treasure Island (どうぶつ宝島 Dōbutsu Takarajima?). Captain Silver is an antropomorphic pig and a greedy man who has no problems in backstabbing people to get what he want. In the film, he captured Jim and Gran to be sold to a slave merchant, while stealing the treasure map of Captain Flint. He didn't consider the fact that Kathy Flint would turn on him, however who freed Jim and Gran and stole the treasure map. He however captured her again and forced her in a position that she has to help find the treasure, at least if she was her friends to be safe. His greed however backfired terribly when his crew learned that he wasn't planning on sharing the treasure with them and decided to join up with Kathy and Jim. As he pulled the trigger that should reveal the treasure, instead it first drained the island's lake, sweeping him and his monkey lieutenant, Spider out, into the sea, before revealing the treasure. Due to his greed,Jim and Kathy have their change to steal the treasure. To put insult to injury, Gran, Jim and Kathy, with the help of the reformed pirates, steal his boat, forcing him into chasing them in an improvised log boat. Captain Silver has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kathy and Captain Silver, together with Kathy Flint. Carmelita Aves Carmelita Aves is a recurring villainess in the cartoon show, El Tigre. ''Carmelita is Zoe Aves's mother, and White Pantera's female nemesis. She is a vulture-themed villainess. She, like her daughter and mother, has sets of wings, but hers are always visible (unlike the other members), and two lasers that eject from both wrists. She also has a pair of headphones installed to talk to the other flock members, and a string harpoon shooter. When she was in high school, she was White Pantera's girlfriend until he broke up with her, possibly for his love of Maria. Whenever he is brought up, she claims to have broken up with him, but is always reminded that, "He broke up with you", to which she always says "As if I could forget!". She never told Zoe because she and Manny would become alike. She most likely brings up the talk of White Pantera breaking up with her around him because she still has feelings for him. Carmelita's true form was shown in the episode ''Tigre + Cuervo Forever she was seen with short black hair and a green guacamole mask only above her eyes ( which means she either has wrinkles or bags under her eyes). Carmelita works as an art teacher at Leone middle school and is friends with Maria only to get information about Rodolfo. Carmelita has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Voltura strip in which she fights with her Vulture suit. The art was a commission for Thunderfoxjt. Casey Kelp Casey Kelp is a lead character in the cartoon series, The Snorks.Casey is a pink-skinned snork with her red hair in pigtails. She is often seen wearing a midriff revealing green three-quarter length sleeved shirt and green pants. Casey is sweet, caring, and helpful to sea creatures in their time of need. She can also be a bit "boy crazy," as evident with her crushes on Allstar and Stevie. Despite being positive about life, she can be very self-conscious about her looks (Learn to Love Your Snork). Although she is a relatively nice snork, she can be very mean whenever promises are broken, she doesn't get her way, or she's standing up for her friends and herself (Allstar's Freshwater Adventure, Snork Ahoy, The Boo Lagoon). In Seasons 3 and 4, her arch-nemesis is Lil Seaweed. While the two fight each other in some episodes, they have been known to help each other out (First Snork In Space). Casey has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Two worlds, together with Brainy Smurf from The Smurfs franchise as a commission for DMajorBoss. Castor Castor 'is an original character, created by Audley and drawn by Bleedman as commission. Castor is a child, dressed like a British gentleman. Most of the picture is drawn in grey tints, but his socks and the giant lollypop he is carrying. Those are red and white in color. Thanks to the giant lollypop, he bears an uncanny resemblance with Ginger/Licorice from ''Sugar Bits. Also notable is a black star drawn on the right eye, a reference to Audley's own account picture. Castor has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, First Commission, as a commission for Audley. Caterpillar '''Caterpillar is a character from Lewis Carrol's novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Introduced in Chapter Four ("Rabbit Sends in a Little Bill") and the main center of interest of Chapter V ("Advice from a Caterpillar"), the Caterpillar is a hookah-smoking caterpillar exactly three inches high (a height of which he argues in defense, against Alice's complaint). Alice does not like the Caterpillar when they first meet, because he does not immediately talk to her and when he does, it is usually in short, rather rude sentences, or difficult questions. Caterpillar has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sheena in wonderland part 3, together with Sheena. Catgirls Catgirls are two original characters created by Bleedman. Catgirls are common in manga and anime, depicting young female characters with cat ears and sometimes with a cat tail. Bleedman got the inspiration from Japanse artist Noantica, who is known for being fond of drawing catgirls. They has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Catgirls. The first catgirl is a short-haired blond girl who carried oranges with the skirt of her dress, while the second catgirl is a girl with long pink hair. Cauis Cauis is an original character created by Dragonman32 and drawn by bleedman. Cauis is an antropomorphic condor and part of the Phantom Monarchs. Despite his exterior of an old age, his thin frame and his tendency to speak to people as though they are childern, he is an extremely dangerous opponent. He is a tactical genius and have great knowlegde of the arcane arts, which helps him to become Evattus's chief advisor. The guy is cunning and deceptive, creating the illusion to be a feeble old man while in fact he is the second most powerful necromancer in the world, and a fantastic strategist who uses deceit and illusions to best his opponents. Cauis has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, The Phantom Monarch: Cauis, both in his aged form as well as in a younger form. The Phantom Monarch is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Cereza Cereza is a character from the video game, Bayonetta. Cereza is a small girl and is in fact Bayonetta as a child. She is first seen in Chapter II of Bayonetta and followed Bayonetta for much of the game. Her identity is revealed late in the game and before this, she stated that she lived in "my house" when asked where she lived and insisted that Bayonetta was her mother. She possess some magical ability and is able to see the Angels of Paradiso, even from the human world. She enchanted her glasses for a short time to allow Bayonetta's "friend" Luka. to see Bayinetta fight angels. Despite Bayonetta's initial claims to dislike childern, she quickly bond with the girl. The instances that Cereza is believed to be lost, are amongst the few moments that Bayonetta ever seems to panic. Cereza has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Bayonetta ''together with her older self, Bayonetta. ''Bayonetta is a commission for BlossomPPG. Chaika Trabant Chaika Trabant (チャイカ・トラバント Chaika Torabanto?) is the titular character of the light novel series, Chaika - The Coffin Princess (Japanese: 棺姫のチャイカ Hepburn: Hitsugi no Chaika?). A young Wizard with large eyebrows who lugs around a giant coffin. She is the Princess of the Gaz Empire and the Arthur Gaz's surviving heir. She's also sensitive about the thickness of her eyebrows. She speaks a broken and disjointed form of the common language but is fluent in Laake, the language of the Gaz Empire. After their close-encounter with the unicorn she becomes friends with Toru and his sister, Akari. Her weapon is a Gundo Sniper Rifle, which allows her to cast high-precision spells. Over time she develops feelings for Toru. She is noted to be the Chaika that most resembles the one that Stephan Hartgen killed who was the girl whom Gaz used as a model for the Chaikas. Chaika has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Chaika. Chara Chara 'is one of the main character from the video game, ''Undertale. Chara (typically /ˈkærə/ or /tʃɑːrə/), also known as the first human or the fallen human, is the first human to fall into the Underground. Chara is the human that the player names at the start of the game, and not the controllable character who is played throughout the entirety of Undertale. While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel admits at the end of the True Pacifist Route that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person." Asriel says that Chara climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason, and adds that Chara "hated humanity," indicating some misanthropy. Chara never told Asriel the reason that they had such hatred. Asriel also mentions that Chara "laughed it off" when the two of them accidentally poisoned Asgore by putting buttercups instead of cups of butter into a butterscotch pie they made for him. Chara has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, UT character chart, together with Dr. Alphys, Frisk, King Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel and Undyne. Chara is featured on the second row in the middle, between King Asgore and Undyne, together with Dr. Alphys. Charizard '''Charizard, known in Japan as Lizardon (リザードン Rizadon?), is a Pokémon species in Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon franchise. Created by Ken Sugimori, Charizard first appeared in the video games Pocket Monsters Red and Green and subsequent sequels. They have later appeared in various merchandise, spinoff titles and animated and printed adaptations of the franchise. Shin-ichiro Miki, the actor who voices James in the original Japanese version of the Pokémon anime, voices Charizard in both the Japanese and English-language versions of the anime. An orange, dragon-like Pokémon, Charizard is the evolved form of Charmeleon, which is the evolved form of Charmander. It has two other forms, which are its Mega Evolution: Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y. Charizard has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, T-shirt designs, together with Bruce Banner's alter Ego, the Incredible Hulk and Dr. Zed. Cheerilee Cheerilee 'is a supporting character in the cartoon series, ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Miss Cheerilee is a female Earth pony in Ponyville and is a teacher at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Cheerilee in her human form has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Chaos Mistress, together humanized versions of Derpy, Discord (genderswap), DJ Pon-3, Gilda, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. She is featured in a pink leotard, in the center of the picture,. The picture is a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). Chespin X x and y by bleedman-d6x9yw0.jpg|''x,x and y'' X x and y colored by bleedman-d84a1uh.jpg|''x,x and y colored'' 'Chespin '(Japanese: ハリマロン Harimaron) is a Grass-type Pokémon, introduced in the sixth generation. Chespin is one of three starter Pokémon of Kalos available at the beginning of Pokémon X & Y. Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and does not worry about small details. Chespin has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in the right panel of x,x and y and in the right panel of the follow-up art, x,x and y colored, together with Calem and Serena and the rest of three starter pokémon for X & Y, Fennekin and Froakie. Chica select_your_fright_by_bleedman-d8uatzm.jpg|''Select your fright'' Chica_by_bleedman-d92g2sc.jpg|''Chica'' the_freddy_bunch_by_bleedman-d93s60w.jpg|''The Freddy Bunch'' '''Chica is one of the four main antagonists in the game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the backup singer in the Fazbear band. During the night shift in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, she, along with the other animatronics, will try to stuff any human inside the building in a Freddy Fazbear suit. She is featured in three pieces of art by Bleedman, the first one, Select Your Fright, is a sketch, which depicted her as a fighting character of a game with a modified design together with the Freddy Frazburger, Bonnie and Foxy. The second time, and this makes her unique amongst the Freddy bunch, she appeared alone in Chica, it must be noted that in Chica she was drawn more sexy and less like a monster. The last artwork was in The Freddy Bunch, which is the follow-up art of Select Your Fright. Chimp Chimp 'is an original character, created by Bleedman (Pencil work) and SnafuDave (Color), as a thank you gift for Bmonkey with a C, after making sprites for DeviantArt accounts of the two artists. Based on the skirt, it is likely that the character was meant to be female, although this is not confirmed. Chimp has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Chimp Gift Art. Chwen the Monkey Might and Magic by bleedman.jpg|''Might and Magic'' chwen_the_monkey_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Chwen the Monkey'' '''Chwen the Monkey is an original character created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Chwen is an antropomorphic gorilla. Chwen lives in a region with mountains and jungles and is very territorial. He will chase anyone who dare enters his domain. His color pattern is gold and blue, with blue being the color of his fur. He is dressed in a brown lioncloth and a brown vest. His weapon of choice is spiked club. Chwen has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in Might and Magic, together with Edgar, Sarah, Tabby, Taurisa and Hitou, and in Chwen The Monkey. Chwen the Monkey is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Ciel Mini Titans.jpg|''Mini Titans'' Megaman zero.jpg|''Megaman Zero'' Doctor Ciel is a character in the Mega Man Zero video game series. Although not a playable character, she is considered the female lead and heroine of the series, having important roles in most of her appearances. Ciel is featured in two pieces of Bleedman Characters art, Mini Titans, together with Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Mega Man , Megaman Zero and Roll and, Megaman Zero with Mega Man Zero. Clara Toradoras by bleedman.jpg|''ToraDoras'' Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character chart again?'' cyrus_and_clara_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Cyrus and Clara'' The cow vs the hawk by dragonman32.jpg|''The Cow VS The Hawk'' Clara is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Clara is an antropomorphic cow, wielding a giant axe. Clara has always been the odd one of her family herd. Born with a rare condition that stains her fur and eyes with a dark violet, she's been an easy target for the other calves to pick on. Withdrawn, rejected, and ignored by all her herd, even her own parents, Clara has lived a sad life. Because of it, she tried to prove herself a useful member, by learning all she can of earth magic. Over time, her self imposed training began to show off amazing skill she had. To her happiness, the elders of her herd saw her talent, and gave her the one thing she has always longed for: acceptance. However, that acceptance turned to malice, when she stole the legendary Taurus Axe, the axe of the Bull God. Soon afterwards, as she ran from the angered and bloodthirsty soldiers willing to bring back her head, she bumped into a mighty looking dragon, a dragon that will forever be her guardian, her lord, and to her, her future. Clara has been featured in three pieces the Bleedman Character Art, first in ToraDoras, together with Dragonman32's characters, Cyrus, Drake and Elma. She was featured on the second half of the picture, right to Cyrus, secondly in Character chart again?, both as a commission for Dragonman32. The third picture, Cyrus and Clara has been featured solely on Dragonman32's DeviantArt account and is in fact the second half of ToraDoras, and is the artwork is credited to Bleedman. She is featured a last time in t''he Cow VS The Hawk'', where she is seen battling Anya. This was exclusively featured on Dragonman32's page. Clay Bailey Clay Bailey, The Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, is a character in the cartoon series, Xiaolin Showdown. He is the team muscle and a homegrown Texas cowboy. Clay sometimes speaks in "cowboy slang," and uses metaphors. Because of his good gentleman manners, he never fights girls. He also has a bad case of stage fright. His large size and sensible demeanor belittles his good-humored and gentle nature. The only time he gets really mad is if someone takes or destroys his beloved cowboy hat. Clay has a sister named Jessie who is an outlaw and leader of the Black Vipers. Clay's signature moves are Seismic Kick-Earth and Wudai-Crater Earth. His preferred Shen Gong Wu are the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. His Wudai Weapon is the Big Bang Meteorang, and his elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Longhorn Taurus. Clay has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Young Dragons, together with Jack Spicer, Jack-Bots, Kimiko Tohomiko, Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa and Wuya. Coco Pommel Coco Pommel is a minor character from the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Coco Pommel is a female Earth pony and supporting character who appears in the episodes Rarity Takes Manehattan, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, and Made in Manehattan. She is a Bridleway dressmaker and Suri Polomare's former assistant. Coco is depicted as a soft-spoken and somewhat shy pony. She is routinely put down by Suri, especially when she remarks that Coco almost got her disqualified when remaking her dresses with Rarity's fabric—Coco defends herself stating she was simply trying to make sure Suri would win. Throughout the episode,Rarity Takes Manehattan, she unwillingly backs up Suri's comments and lies towards Rarity and her friends. Coco has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, MLB series 4 in her human form, together with humanized versions of Aleo, Lotus Blossom, Maud Pie, Nightmare Moon, Octavia Melody and Queen Chrysalis. She is featured in the middle of the picture, between Aleo and Octavia at the left side and Lotus Blossom and Maud at the right side. Coffgirl Candy is Dandy by bleedman.jpg|''Candy is Dandy'' Coffgirl begins by bleedman-d89evqt.gif|''Coffgirl Page 1'' Coffgirl Page 2.png|''Coffgirl Page 2'' coffgirl_summer_by_jorama-d8osniq.jpg|''Coffgirl Summer'' Coffgirl 'is an original character and trademark character of Coffgirl (DeviantArt User). Not much is known about the character other than the fact that she is a transhuman, part of the GamefanPPG's flowerpuffs and a coffee-addict, just as her creator. She has hazel eyes and hair, and it can be presumed that these are the colors of her energy signature. She is dressed in a white shirt with green stripes and a green short. Coffgirl has been featured in three pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in ''Candy is Dandy with Bethania and Bethona and later in Raiders of the Lost Bean, Coffgirl page 1 ''and ''Coffgirl Page 2. ''She was also featured in ''Coffgirl Summer, featured exclusively on Jorama's DeviantArt Page. Connie Maheswaran steven_universe_by_bleedman-d8wboqy.jpg|''Steven Universe'' steven_universe_colored_by_bleedman-d91rd1s.jpg|''Steven Universe Colored'' sketch_stuff_by_bleedman-d9kj0kv.jpg|''Sketch Stuff'' Whatcha drawin and colorin by bleedman-daq6qnv.jpg|''Whatcha Drawin and colorin'' #2 '''Connie Maheswaran is a recurring character in the cartoon series, Steven Universe. She is Steven's best friend around his age, who eventually becomes a member of the Crystal Gems. Connie is introduced as an intelligent, introverted, and lonely person in the early episode Bubble Buddies, and she rapidly develops a close relationship with Steven. She was usually seen with a book in hand and appears to be intelligent yet introverted and lonely. She wore glasses to see at the beginning of the series, but as of An Indirect Kiss, she no longer needs them after she drank from the same juice box Steven drank from, making his saliva heal her eyes, but wears them without lenses so her parents don't get mad (though she told her mom about this in Nightmare Hospital). She likes going on adventures with Steven and the Gems. She plays tennis and the violin, and also learns how to sword-fight from Pearl in Sworn to the Sword. In Alone Together, she reveals that she is embarrassed of dancing in front of other people, but she did dance with Steven and they fused into Stevonnie. Connie's parents are very strict; they don't allow Connie to participate in any childhood activities, like eating anything that has trans-fat, buying snacks at the movie theater, or eating donuts. Connie was afraid to tell her parents that she's been doing magic stuff with Steven because she thinks that her parents would forbid her to hang out with Steven; however, in Nightmare Hospital, she finally tells her mom about all the magic she did with him. An avid reader of fantasy literature, she admires what she calls Steven's "magical destiny" and is eager to be a part of it. Her increasing involvement in Gem adventures is a long-term plot arc of the show, including learning to fight with a sword belonging to Rose Quartz and coming to see herself as Steven's equal despite not having magical abilities of her own. Another character arc involving Connie is her learning to push back against her overprotective parents. Connie has been featured in four pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, first in in Steven Universe and the follow-up art, Steven Universe Colored, together with Amethyst, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis Lazula, Lion, Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Steven Universe, featured in the lower left corner and later in Sketch stuff together with Eileen Roberts from'' the cartoon series, ''Regular Show and with Frisk and Sans from the video game'' Undertale''. She is featured once again in the lower left corner. She is featured a last time in Whatcha Drawin and colorin #2, together with Callie, Ctulhu, Flowey, Frisk, Marie, Michelangelo, Panty, Steven Universe, Stocking, The Steward, Tomoko Kuroki and Tulip. Corpse taint_n_corpse_by_bleedman-d9ahcb9.jpg|''Taint n Corpse'' corpse_commission_by_bleedman_by_glitched_moonveil-d9aets5.jpg|''Corpse commission'' Corpse is an original character created by YinReneeMoonveilYang (formerly known as Glitched-Moonveil). Corpse has the appearance of a young woman (true nature unsure), with a pale green skin color, long green hair and red eyes. She is dressed in a black-and-white dress suit, with a white skirt, black thighs and white mary janes. She also a red bow tie-ascot combo. In her right hand, she holds a staff, that ends a skull with red eyes. If Corpse or the staff have any magical properities or if the staff is just decorative, is unknown. Corpse has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Taint n Corpse, together with Kurayami (another character created by YinReneeMoonveilYang) and a second time in Corpse commission, which is the right side of the original picture. Corpse commission has been featured exclusively on YinReneeMoonveilYang DeviantArt page. Corrier Corrier is a character in the arcarde card battle game, Hero of Robots. She is a young girl and the pilot of a robot called Cutie. Cutie is able to transform into a penguin, which also is reflected the cryokinetic powers of her robot. She is one of the weakest characters in the series, though the penguin slightly even the odds in battle. Despite the name of her robot, she can be quite the badass, proven when she has to fight the final boss. The penguin form of Cutie is based on the Tohoku Electric Power Co., Inc.'s mascot, Ecoco. Corrier has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Corrier as a commission for ACH-theNUTS and is featured exclusively on his DeviantArt page. Corporal Damon S. Braid Corporal Damon S. Braid is a character from the video game series, Gears of War. A cynical, smart-mouthed and skeptical soldier, whose main strengths lie in his intelligence. In Gears of War, he often makes sarcastic remarks and frequently undermines Fenix's authority. Baird is initially a member of Alpha squad, but is folded into Delta squad along with Augustus Cole. Baird is a very capable mechanic and hacker (Baird wanted to be an engineer -something his wealthy parents disapproved of). Early in Gears of War, Baird expresses disdain for Fenix, and indicates that he thinks he should have been promoted to lead Delta squad. However, Fenix quickly earns his respect through his battlefield leadership. In Gears of War 2 he and his jumpmate Tanner are taken prisoner by the Locust and Tanner is killed; Baird is rescued by Delta Squad. In Gears of War 3 Baird is needed to repair the Hammer of Dawn for Hoffman and succeeds in doing so. In the second half of Act III and in Act IV, his whereabouts with Cole remain unknown till the final act when they both arrive with backup from the UIR in the final battle with the Locust and Lambent. Despite his usual indifference, Baird displays genuine sorrow at the death of Dom and later Adam Fenix and helps rescue Adam and fight off Queen Myrrah to allow Adam to activate his weapon. Baird is the main protagonist in Gears of War Judgement. He previously held the rank of lieutenant and leader of Kilo Squad. After using a weapon known as the Lightmass Missile to try to kill General Karn, Baird was put on trial for his actions and while the charges were ultimately dropped, Colonel Loomis demoted him to private and destroyed any chance of him becoming an officer again. The Aftermath campaign showcases his return to the city of Halvo Bay in search of a ship to reach Azura during Gears of War: 3 and his reuniting with former comrade Garron Paduk. Baird appears in the last act of Gears of War 4 with Cole and Samantha (now his lover) to aid Marcus, J.D. (his honorary nephew), Kait Diaz and Delmont Walker to save Kait's mother, Reyna. Corporal Damon S. Braid has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Black Friday 2016, together Bill Cipher, Journey's Robed Protagonist, Lieutenant Anya Stroud, Delmont Walker,Ryuk, Marvel's Thor. He is featured far down the picture together with Anya and Delmont. Cream Cream '(Kelly in the Philippine dub) is a character in the anime, ''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger. The character represent the Rabbit in the Chinese Zodiac. Cream has a magical carrot-shaped wand that can change hers or her teammate's costumes. One noticeable costume is a bunny-girl uniform. She has a crush on Bakumaru, the leader of Eto Ranger and the representation of the rat in the Chinese Zodiac. Cream has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Happy New Year 2011, as a celebration of New Year 2011. Cream the Rabbit '''Cream the Rabbit is a character in the'' 'S'onic the Hedgehog'' universe. She has a bond with a Chao named Cheese, who follows her everywhere, and though she is the youngest of all the characters, being six years old , she is not afraid to stand up for herself. Just as Tails is the sidekick of Sonic, Cream serves the same purpose for Amy. Cream has been featured in two Bleedman Character Art, first in Bunny and Cream, together with Bunny D'Coolette and a second time in Sonic X ''with the rest of the cast of Sonic the Hedgehog''. Creature from the Deep Do the monster mash by bleedman.jpg|''Do The Monster Mash'' Monster mash color by bleedman.jpg|''Monster Mash Color'' The Creature from the Deep is an original character, drawn by Bleedman, based on Gill-man, from 1954 film, The Creature from the Black Lagoon. The Gill-man is fully amphibious, capable of breathing both in and out of the water. As shown in the first film, it is vulnerable to rotenone. It also possesses superhuman strength, which is flamboyantly displayed in the second and third films. It also possesses large, webbed hands with sharp claws on the tip of each finger. The Gill-man's scaly skin is extremely tough, which combined with a fast acting healing factor, allows it to survive wounds which would be fatal to humans, such as gunshots and full immolation. As shown in the third film, the creature has a dormant set of lungs, should its gills be irreparably damaged. The Gill-man is slightly photophobic, due to its murky water habitat. 35% of the Gill-man's blood is composed of white corpuscles lacking a nucleus. The Creature from the Deep has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, Do the Monster Mash and its follow-up art, Monster Mash Color. He was featured together with the Vampire Bat, Adam Frankenstein, Kraken and Minimandy. Cruncher the Armadillo The 5 chaos by bleedman.jpg|''The 5 Chaos'' the_five_chaos__cruncher_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Chaos: Cruncher'' Cruncher the Armadillo is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Cruncher is an antropomorphic Armadillo and member of the Five Chaos. Cruncher is the strongest and most durable member of the Five Chaos, able of splitting mountains with his brute force. When he rolls up in his ball form, he becomes an unstoppable force who will crush everyone on his path. His shell is as hard as a diamond, impenetrable to almost any weapon, even the holy weapons of the four regional leaders. He is known for being arrogant, cruel and loyal to his fellow Five Chaos member, Evattus. His weapon of choice is the Crush Sword and has certain terrakinetic abilities. Cruncher has been featured in the two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in The 5 Chaos, together with Vector (1), Zecanis (2), April (4) and Evattus (5) as a commission for Dragonman32. Cthulhu Cthulhu ((k)ʟ̝̊ʊlʔɬuː) is a fictional cosmic entity created by writer H. P. Lovecraft and first introduced in the short story The Call of Cthulhu, published in the American pulp magazine Weird Tales in 1928. Considered a Great Old One within the pantheon of Lovecraftian cosmic entities, the creature has since been featured in numerous popular culture references. Lovecraft depicts Cthulhu as a gigantic entity worshipped by cultists. Cthulhu's appearance is described as looking like an octopus, a dragon and a caricature of human form. Its name was given to the Lovecraft-inspired universe where it and its fellow entities existed, the Cthulhu Mythos. Cthulhu has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, in Whatcha Drawin and colorin #2, together with Callie, Connie Maheswaran, Flowey, Frisk, Marie, Michelangelo, Panty, Stocking, The Steward, Tomoko Kuroki and Tulip. Cyrus Toradoras by bleedman.jpg|''Toradoras'' Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character chart again?'' burn_baby_burn_by_bleedman-d4f9alm.jpg|''Burn baby burn'' cyrus_and_clara_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Cyrus and Clara'' Cyrus is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Cyrus is an antropomorphic dragon. Cyrus is Drake's (Dragonman32's account character), stepbrother. Cyrus haves a great hate for his father, Rairyu. The reason for this hatred, is the fact that his father gave his brother Drake, the leadership over the East Region. One night, he tried to kill his father, in order to get the sacred weapons. This however failed, and as punishment, he was exiled from the east regions. Cyrus is able to breath fire but unlike most dragons, the fire has an unnatural grey color. Cyrus has been featured in four pieces of the Bleedman Character Art as commissions for Dragonman32. First in ToraDoras, together with Dragonman32's characters Clara, Drake and Elma. He is featured on the second half of the picture, left to Clara. A second time, he was featured in Character Chart Again? He appeared a third time in a right half of the double feature, Burn baby burn, fighting his adoptive brother, Drake in forest fire. His fourth appearance was in Cyrus and Clara. Cyrus and Clara has been featured solely on Dragonman32's DeviantArt account and is in fact the second half of ToraDoras, and is the artwork is credited to Bleedman. Danger Duck Danger Duck is one of the main character in the cartoon series Loonatics Unleashed. Duck is the spotlight hungry, egotistical member of the Loonatics, Daffy Duck's descendant, and wears an orange uniform. Duck is a strategic wildcard; he has quite possibly the most destructive potential in the entire team, since his "Eggs" could produce theoretically any substance in existence. Duck longs to one day lead the Loonatics, though he does seem to tolerate Ace's leadership. Before gaining his powers, Duck worked as a swimming pool cleaner, and true to form, he dreamed of becoming a lifeguard. He is usually either shown up by other characters or annoying them with his antics. He is very boastful and has a habit of attempting to re-invent himself (such as requesting name changes for himself, or attempting to add a cape to his uniform). He can also be extremely opportunistic, once trying to be Slam Tasmanian's wrestling manager simply for profit, then haggling with Slam over how much each of them should get (with preference that Duck receive 90% and Slam 10%). Of all the characters, he seems to be used most often as comic relief, despite or perhaps due to his arrogant personality. However, he proves his worth from time to time. The episode "In the Pinkster" revealed that he is the second person to personally know a villain, as his childhood friend Pinkster turned out to be a villain, much to his horror. It was revealed in this episode that Duck grew up in an orphanage with his best friend Pinkster and was adopted by a human couple. Duck is the only member of the team who is not addressed by his first name, in fact he has only been called Danger Duck a few times by his teammates. Danger Duck has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, WTF doc?, together with Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny and Slam Tasmanian. He appears in the background, raising his fist. Danielle Montano Danielle Montano 'is an original character, created by Undead-hobo and drawn by Bleedman. Danielle is a mutant girl with the ability of terrakinesis. With the ability to bend earth to her will since birth Danielle never lived a normal life. She never got the Great Power comes Great Responsibility speech. She never …empathized with normal people. She was better than them, in her mind. Their problems meant shit to her. Of course, that didn’t stop her from being…volunteered to be a part of a heroic group based on the four elements. Safe to say it didn’t last long. In short time she betrayed her super friends and escaped, determined to carve her own trail doing whatever she wanted to do. Eventually she made her way to the “Rogue Isles”, a rats nest of villains and scum where she fit right in. She is best known as by her alter ego, Seismecca.< Danielle has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Seismecca as a commission for Numa430, exclusively featured on his DeviantArt page. Dante & Elegar '''Dante & Elegar are two original characters by Bleedman. Based on his appearance, Dante is a professor while Elegar appears like a regular kid, with a small imp behind him. Dante & Elegar are featured in the Bleedman Character Artwork, Tales of Hogwart, together with Anvil, Degel, Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger. Elegar is drawn on the right of Hermoine, while Dante is drawn at the far right of the picture. Dawn Bellwether Assistant Mayor Bellwether is the main antagonist of the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. Bellwether was the assistant mayor to the mighty Mayor Lionheart, whose impatience and intolerance towards even the slightest amount of incompetence often resulted in the former's humiliation. Like Judy Hopps, Bellwether had apparently endured a life of neglect, implied to have repeatedly been at the hands of predator mammals. Over time, she would develop a disdain towards them, and their treatment towards prey mammals, setting a goal to someday make Zootopia a place where prey reign supreme, and predators are labeled as nothing more than worthless, bloodthirsty savages. To do so, she allied herself with rams who shared her sentiments, and used flowers known as night howlers to create a chemical drug capable of turning civilized mammals savage. Once predators were deemed too dangerous for society, Lionheart, as the plan would go, would be removed from office out of fear, while Bellwether would be promoted, thus granting her control over the city, and the satisfaction of establishing prey as the dominant species. Dawn Bellwether was featured in Watcha Drawing along with Mojo Jojo, Tracer, Lapis Lazuli and Huntress Wizard. Delightful Children From Down the Lane The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, or the DCFDTL are the conceited "perfectly behaved" children bent on the destruction of the Kids Next Door Organization and the supremacy of adults over children, in the cartoon series, Kids Next Door. The DCFDTL are, for all intents and purposes, one single being; they always speak in perfect synchronization and stand together in group formation at all times. Their known names are: Bruce (short, blond boy), Lenny (helmet boy), David (tall, brunette boy), and Constance (brunette chubby girl). Although the Delightful Children are in service of Father, they are seen acting independently from him just as often as not. The Delightful Children rarely partake in direct physical combat, usually sending other villains to do their work and controlling large combat machines. It is revealed in Operation Z.E.R.O, that they are actually the mising Sector Z, who were "delightfulizated" by Father, twisting them into hive-mind they are now. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane has been featured in the Bleedman Character Artwork, Cartoon Character Chart Part 3, together with Olga and Mandark Astronomonov, Fanny Fulbright, Grim Jr., Minimandy, Mimi, HIM, Atom Ant, Armed Force, Princess Morbucks, Dee Dee, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe, Bunny and Zilla. Delmont Walker Delmont "Del" Walker is a character from the video game, Gears of Wars 4. He is a former Gear of the militia of the restored Coalition of Ordered Governments in the post-Locust War era. Del was an orphan who befriended JD Fenix at a boarding school in one of the COG's walled city-states. When JD ran away to join the militia, Del accompanied him and decided to join as well. A classified incident caused both of them to go AWOL and take refuge among the Outsiders, where they met Kait Diaz. Delmont Walker has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Black Friday 2016, together Bill Cipher, Corporal Damon S. Braid, Journey's Robed Protagonist, Lieutenant Anya Stroud ,Ryuk and Marvel's Thor. He is featured far down the picture together with Anya and Damon. Derpy Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLPFIM'' Chaos mistress by bleedman-d8dxwbq.jpg|''Chaos Mistress'' Pony gang update by jorama-d57g0wk.jpg|''Pony gang: update'' re_upload__derpy_by_jorama-d65k8pi.jpg|''Re upload: Derpy'' Derpy, also known as Muffins and Ditzy Doo, is the cartoon, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a female Pegasus pony who was given the name Derpy Hooves by the show's internet following due to her cross-eyed "derpy" expression in the first episode. The name has since been adopted by the crew and Hasbro. Starting with Feeling Pinkie Keen, the show's crew began giving the pony crossed eyes intentionally and later gave her "Where's Waldo" type cameo appearances as a nod to the fans. The character is addressed by Rainbow Dash in The Last Roundup as Derpy, where she speaks for the first time. The scene was later altered so Rainbow no longer names Derpy, in addition to her voice being altered and eyes being less crossed. She is called Equestrian Mailmare or Bubbly Mare, among various others, in some merchandise. She shares her design with Sunshower Raindrops. Derby has been featured in four pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in MLPFIM, together with Applejack, Discord, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. She is featured in the upper left corner, next to the blue pony, Rainbow Dash, and a second time, in her human form in Chaos Mistress, together humanized versions of Cheerilee, Discord (genderswap), DJ Pon-3, Gilda, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. She is featured in a grey leotard, in the upper center of the picture, between Trixie on the left and Gilda on the right as a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). She was featured in two pictures, exclusively featured on Jorama's DeviantArt Page. First in Pony gang: Update, together with humanized version with Applejack (1) Twilight Sparkle (2), Pinkie Pie (3), Rainbow Dash (4), Rarity (5) and Fluttershy (6) and a second time in Re upload: Derpy. Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara is a character from the cartoon show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Diamond Tiara is a female school-age Earth pony and minor antagonist who first appears in Call of the Cutie. She and Silver Spoon are classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She is called Diamond Dazzle Tiara in some merchandise. Diamond Tiara (in human form) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fanservice Crusaders, together with Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. She is featured in a brown leotard, on the upper far right. The picture was a commission for DJ-BLU3Z, (formerly known Dzappa7778). Diddy Kong Diddy Kong (ディディーコング Didī Kongu?) is a fictional character in the Donkey Kong series of video games, first appearing in the 1994 game Donkey Kong Country. He is a young spider monkey who lives on Donkey Kong Island in the Kongo Jungle, and is identified by his red cap, which has a Nintendo logo on it, and a red shirt with two stars. He is described as the "wannabe nephew" of Donkey Kong in the Donkey Kong 64 manual and occasionally as a chimpanzee, despite his monkey-like tail. He was originally created by Donkey Kong Country developer Rare as an updated version of Donkey Kong, Jr., but renamed due to Nintendo's response. Diddy has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the second panel of the picture, together with Bowser, Ice Climbers, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pikachu, Pit, Red and Sheik. He is featured in the lower right corner, next to Bowser. Dirge Dirge is the main character of the Xombie series. He is a grey undead monster, with a spiked collar around his neck and with a shovel as favorite weapon. Dirge is a mortally challenged man with a mind of his own, who struggles to cope with the annoyances of unlife, all the while keeping tabs on Zoe - the one person who makes him feel alive. Forever the pessimist, Dirge fights against his posthumous tendencies, determined to be a good person no matter the inconvenience. Dirge has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, TGIF, together with Business Rhinoceros, Crocodile Business Monster, Turtle Business Monster, The Screaming Tree, Snowwhite's poisoned apple, Red Hood, Iggy and a caricature Adolf Hitler. Discord Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLBFIM'' Chaos mistress by bleedman-d8dxwbq.jpg|''Chaos Mistress'' Discord is a former antagonist in the cartoon series,'' My Little Pony: Friendship in Magic''. Discord is a male draconequus and was introduced in the season two premiere. Princess Celestia explains that Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. However, after the sisters lost their connection to the Elements, the spell was broken and Discord broke free. Later in the series, Princess Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good. Discord has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in MLPFIM, together with Applejack, Derby, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. He is featured in the middle of the picture and is largest character on the picture and second time, in a human, genderswapped form in Chaos Mistress, together with humanized versions of Cheerilee, Derpy, DJ Pon-3, Gilda, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. She is featured below the rest. The picture was commission for DJ-Blu3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778) Dizzy Dizzy (Japanse: ディズィー Dizī) was abandoned by her mother, Justice, and found as an infant roughly three years before the events in Guilty Gear X, by an old couple. However, the other villagers became afraid since Dizzy appeared to age from being an infant to her late teens in three years. This was compounded when she discovered, that she now had wings and a tail. Dizzy was now identified as a Gear—essentially, a living weapon of mass destruction, and a hundred-year war against Gears had just ended five years ago. Dizzy's foster parents hid her in a grove in the woods, but she was soon discovered and subjected to abuse at the hands of her captors. She quickly escaped, however, and the government issued a 500,000 World-Dollar bounty for her death. She was later taken in by Johnny and May, joining the Jellyfish Pirates. Dizzy has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fighters, together with Bridget, Millia Rage and Sol Badguy from the Guilty Gear series as well with Iori Yagami and Terry Bogard from The King of Fighters series and Nakoruru from Samurai Shodown. The character is shown in the forefront of the picture, with green hair, instead of her typical blue hair and with slightly redesigned wings but still with her typical, provocative fighting attire. Django of the Dead Django of the Dead is a villain in the cartoon, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Django is the grandson of Sartana of the Dead, who appears in The Good, The Bad, and The Tigre and can be seen with Sartana in No Boots, No Belt, No Brero. He has his own Mystic Guitar, which allows him a portion of the power that Sartana wields (though, like Sartana's, Django's guitar is his weakness; if it's destroyed, he'll crumble into nothing). Django dislikes adults, and especially Sartana, which drives him to compete in Sartana's "retirement" competition to show them all up. Django has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Bad to the Bones, as an adult, together with an adult Grim Jr. as a commission for Idjango21. DJ Pon-3 DJ Pon-3, or Vinyl Scratch, is a female unicorn pony disc jockey whose names were given by fans. She makes several appearances in the series, films, animated shorts, IDW comics, and chapter books. She is unnamed in the show and the films, being referred to as simply "DJ" during the reprise of the song This is Our Big Night, but she is named in merchandise, including a trading card which states that "DJ Pon-3 is actually a stage name, and her real name is Vinyl Scratch." She also appears in other promotional material. DJ Pon-3 in her human form has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Chaos Mistress, together humanized versions of Cheerilee, Derby, Discord (genderswap), Gilda, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. She is featured in a white leotard, on the lower right of the picture. The picture is a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). Dokumo the Spider poison_lords_by_bleedman.jpg|''Poison Lords'' the_five_poison__kuma_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Poison: Dokumo'' Dokumo the Spider is an original character created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Dokumo is an antropomorphic spider and part of the Five Poison. Dokumo is the only female member of the Five Poison. She is a cold and calculated woman, who seduces her male victims, so she can manipulate them in doing bidding. Even though, she can get any man with natural beauty, she secretly admires her fellow Five Poison member, Shimiru. But to her displeasure, those feelings aren't mutual or even noticed by Shimiru. Dokumo is sadistic, cruel and spiteful character who is also quite resourceful and manipulate. Her weapons of choice are her Venom Threads, a set of web-strings that can be used to control others and Venom marionettes, two enchanted spider marionettes that attaches to their victim. Dokumo has been featured in three pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Poison Lords ,''together with Gama (1), Shimiru (2), Sly (3), Dokuryu (4) and Tokagero (6) as a commission to Dragonman32 and a second time in ''The Five Poison: Dokumo. ''Her currently final appearance is in ''Here Comes The Big Bad Spider, chasing Elma.'' The Five Poison: Dokumo'' and Here Comes The Big Bad Spider were only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Dokuryu poison_lords_by_bleedman.jpg|''Poison Lords'' master_of_the_five__dokuryu_by_dragonman32.jpg Dokuryu is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Dokuryu is the demon and the Master of the Poison Five.A titanic abomination made its way from the darkest pit of the underworld. This was an unholy beast whose mere presence caused the land to wither as though it was poisoned. It was a creature born of pure dark magic and thus could harness that power to its will. Those who managed to encounter the creature barely lived to tell the tale, and they even gave it a name; the Dokuryu, translated as simply poison dragon. He is feared for his Poison Apocalypse, a spell that can purge a complete region of all life. The demon was quick to gather masses of followers to its side, including five wicked acolytes who learned to wield the darkness just as their master. These five are now known as the Poison Five. Dokuryu has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Poison Lords ,''together with Gama (1), Shimiru (2), Sly (3), Dokumo (5) and Tokagero (6) as a commission to Dragonman32 and a second time in ''Master of The Five: Dokuryu. Master of The Five: Dokuryu is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Donald Duck Donald Duck is a character from the Kingdom Hearts series. Donald Duck, in Disney canon, is a sailor with a dangerously short temper. His debut is in The Wise Little Hen. In Kingdom Hearts, Donald is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle and the royal assistant for King Mickey. As such, his weapon of choice is a Staff. He often provides comic relief more than advancing the plot despite the amount of camera time he has in the series. He is rash and has an aggressive personality, but he is loyal to his friends. Though he initially only cares about Sora as a means to track down King Mickey, Donald soon grows to deeply care for him as a friend. Donald has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kingdom Hearts, together with Goofy, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Naminé and Sora. He is featured on the left side of the picture, between Naminé and Sora. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong (ドンキーコング Donkī Kongu?) is an anthropomorphic gorilla appearing in the Donkey Kong and Mario video game franchises. A popular character, he has appeared in many video games. Donkey Kong was Mario's first opponent in the game of the same name, Nintendo's popular 1981 arcade game, Donkey Kong. Since then he has starred in his own series of games, starting with 1994's Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and remains an important character in the spin-off games of the Mario series. DK debuted at the same time as Mario, and he still appears with Mario on occasion, appearing as a playable character in the Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros. series, and is the primary antagonist in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong games. DK has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the first panel of the picture, together with Fox McCloud, Kirby, Link, Lucas, Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Samus Aran (with and without suit), Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Wario and Yoshi. DK is featured in the right upper corner. Drake Toradoras by bleedman.jpg|''Toradoras'' Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character chart again?'' burn_baby_burn_by_bleedman-d4f9alm.jpg|''Burn baby burn'' drake_and_elma_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Drake And Elma'' Drake is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Drake is an antropomorphic dragon. Drake is the Dragonman32's account character and leader of the Eastern Region, as given to him by his adoptive father, Rairyu. His real father is a man called Shen Guang, a fact he is yet oblivious to. Drake has been featured in two pieces of the Bleedman Character Art as commissions for Dragonman32. First in ToraDoras, together with Dragonman32's characters Clara, Cyrus and Elma. He is featured on the second half of the picture, right to Elma. A second time, he was featured in Character Chart Again? ''He appeared a third time in a right half of the double feature, ''Burn baby burn, fighting his brother, Cyrus in forest fire. His fourth appearance was in Drake and Elma. Drake and Elma has been featured solely on Dragonman32's DeviantArt account and is in fact the first half of ToraDoras, and is the artwork is credited to Bleedman. Dr. Alphys Ut character chart by bleedman-danvmpw.jpg|''UT character chart'' dafu___oh_wait____by_bleedman-darn4ub.png|''Dafu...oh wait...'' Dr. Alphys (/ˈælfiːz, -fᵻs/ AL-feez, AL-fis) is a female, reptilian monster that lives in the lab in western Hotland. She is the incumbent Royal Scientist, a position she was awarded by Asgore after the death of her predecessor. Asgore hired Alphys because she told him that she had created a SOUL; in reality, she created a robotic body for a ghost. Alphys is a nerdy, shy recluse with a fondness for human anime and manga. She has crush on multiple characters (some mild, others more serious), but struggles to communicate her feelings. Alphys is filled with guilt and insecurities about herself and her accomplishments. After she accidentally created the Amalgamates while experimenting with determination, she told nobody and became depressed. Dr. Alphys has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in UT character chart, together with Chara, Frisk, King Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel and Undyne. Dr. Alphysis featured on the second row in the middle, between King Asgore and Undyne, together with Chara. She appeared a second time in '' Dafu...oh wait..., together with Undyne. Dr. Eggman '''Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' is a video game character and the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series created by Sega. He is a rotund mad scientist with an IQ of 300, who plans to conquer the world in order to build his own Eggman Empire, and is the archenemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. His original character designer was Naoto Ohshima, and while he has gone through several major and minor appearance changes throughout the series, his in-game designs retain several basic characteristics, such as his egg-shaped body, red-black-yellow clothing, pince-nez sunglasses, and large mustache. Dr. Eggman has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Yo Egghead, together with his Eggmobile and his Battle suit, all drawn in black and white. Dr. Sanda Doctor Soichiro Sanda is a minor character in the video game, Mighty No. 9. Dr. Sanda is the chief of SANDA Technologies and the creator of Call that works with Xel technology. He has been best friends with Dr. White ever since they were students. He is the twin brother of Seijiro Sanda. Just like Dr. White is based on Mega Man 's character Dr. Light, Dr. Sanda is based on the latter's colleague, Dr. Cossack. Dr. Sanda has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, You Call, together with his creation, Call. Dr. Zed Dr. Zed is a NPC in the Borderlands games. Dr. Zed is the only human resident of Fyrestone met by the Vault hunters. He gives out some of the initial missions, before relocating to New Haven. Between the events of Borderlands and Borderlands 2, Zed relocated back to Fyrestone, where he was approached by Hyperion's Vice President, Mr. Blake. Blake tried to evict Zed from the town several times and even showed him photos of New Haven's destruction as added encouragement, but Zed continued to refuse. When Roland later asked Zed to move to Sanctuary, Zed initially declined and insisted that he would die protecting Fyrestone, but quickly changed his mind when Hyperion attacked the town in the middle of the conversation. Dr. Zed Blanco lost his medical license for unknown reasons. Currently, he maintains the medical vendors around Pandora, more or less. He spends much of his time in the infirmary chopping up corpses. Dr. Zed has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, T-shirt designs, together with Charizard and Bruce Banner's alter Ego, the Incredible Hulk. Earl (NEK) Earl, sometimes refered to as little Earl is an original character, created by NeoEdensKing and drawn by Bleedman. Little Earl is an androgynous boy with long blue hair and grey eyes. He is dressed in blue sailor suit and wears black knee boots. No origin has been given to the character, other than the inspiration source for the character was the stop-motion film, Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas. Earl has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Earl and Mina, together with NEK's Mina, as a commission for NEK. Edgar The Raven Edgar The Raven is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Edgar is an antropomorphic raven. Edgar is a traveling potion seller and a mage. Even though, he is not the strongest character and is quite the scaredy cat, he haves a great knowledge about potions. He is in love with Suzaku, the leader of the south but is too timid to tell her this: he have written a love poem for her, but doesn't have the courage to give it to her. He wields a staff with four floating crystals, linked to the elements: a red crystal, Ignis (Fire), a brown crystal, Solum (Earth), a green crystal, Ventus (Air) and a blue crystal, Aqua (Water). Edgar has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Edgar The Raven. Edgar The Raven and is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Eileen Roberts Regular universe by bleedman-d9dihb4.jpg|''Regular Universe'' Sketch stuff by bleedman-d9kj0kv.jpg|''Sketch Stuff'' Eileen Roberts is a recurring character in the cartoon series, Regular Show. Eileen is a shy and timid mole who works at a local coffee shop, previously alongside Margaret. She has a crush on Rigby, but he initially found her annoying. She first appeared in the episode Brain Eraser. She also appears in the episode Do Me a Solid, in which Rigby learns of Eileen's crush on him (even though Rigby shows no interest in Eileen), though he goes along with it for a while. Since the episode Camping Can Be Cool, Rigby has warmed up to Eileen. Rigby thought very highly of her and praised her actions throughout the episode. In the episode Diary, Rigby admits that he finds Eileen to be attractive when she is not wearing her glasses, but it also reveals that she also can't see without them. In the episode One Pull Up, Eileen helps Rigby train for his company physical and he shows his gratitude by hugging her (and crushing her due to his enlarged physique). In the episode Eileen Flat Screen, it is revealed that Eileen and Rigby have been spending more time together. In Dumped at the Altar, Rigby tells Mordecai that he and Eileen have been dating for months. Eileen has been featured in two pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, first in Regular Universe, together with Peridot, from the cartoon series, Steven Universe. She is featured on the left. She was featured a second time in Sketch stuff with Connie Maheswaran (left lower corner) from the cartoon series, Steven Universe, and Frisk and Sans from the video game, Undertale. Eileen has been featured twice in the picture, taking up the upper part of the picture. Elemmírë Sáralondë Elemmírë Sáralondë aka Nebie is an original character, created by GhostHead-Nebula and drawn by Bleedman. Nebie is a 163 year old elf, with the physical appearance and mental maturity of a 15 year old. Nebie was born 10 years before the dark elves war (promoted by her father) began. Her origins are unknown, in fact there's not much info about her mother Aredhel, except she's from a far away clan. Some people, in fact, say she's of another race, but noone is sure. When she was young she was weak, and since it was the only child her father Aikánaro protected her pretty much, always asigining her any guardian. However, when she turned older she used to scape to training room at hight hours of the nights, to train with her weapon. The only one who knew that was her current guardian, Orodreth Calfalas, who promised loyalt toward her and her father. Years later, after a discussion she had with Lord Aikánaro (one of manys in fact), she under her pain decided to end up fer life and finish her suffering, but an old owl appeared, showing her the far mountains, so she understood her destiny wasn't the death, but an adventure beying the land she knew. She scaped, changing her identity, going to an unknown adventure. Nebie uses to be a lonely girl, but she always worries for others goodbeing, although 'cause of that lonely side she usually feels afraid to express what she really feels. Her weapon of choice is a shadow staff, a magical item built by her mother's clan. She got it as a gift since she was born. It can transform, at the moment, in a long staff, a lantern and a rope with a small anchors to climb walls (tho she rarelly uses that 'cause she's not so abile with ropes). Later will also be able to turn into a bow and an axe. It's powerfull, but the advantage is the fact she can't use it for long. In stand by (released but not using) can hold more, but after usage it time decreases. That's why she uses it when is really needed. However, only lantern form has a long endurance since it doesn't consume much energy. Nebie has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Nebie, as a commission for GamefanPPG as a gift for Ghosthead-Nebula. Elena Potato Elena Potato (Elena Patata in the original Italian version) is a fictional character and the female protagonist in the comic book and the animated TV series, Monster Allergy. Elena is Ezekiel Zick's Italian best friend around his age. She helps him in their adventures. She adores cats and the world of invisible monsters. Timothy and Jeremy think of her as an intruding busybody, but she helps Zick with his monster taming. She gains the gift of 'Sight' (ability to see and keep monsters in their houses) from Greta Barrymore - Zick's mother. Elena is a tomboy, and she gets really mad when Zick takes her for granted. The two frequently argue a lot during the comic and animated series, but they are still best friends. When she is shocked, she says, "Holy Spit!". Elena has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Monster Allergy, together with her best friend Ezekiel Zick, her cat Purrcy and the monster Bombo. Elma Toradoras by bleedman.jpg|''Toradoras'' burn_baby_burn_by_bleedman-d4f9alm.jpg|''Burn baby burn'' The dog vs the cat by dragonman32.jpg|''The Dog VS The Cat'' here_comes_the_big_bad_spider_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Here Comes The Big Bad Spider'' The fight of destiny by dragonman32-d4ftef2.jpg|''The Fight of Destiny'' Elma is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Elma is an antropomorphic cat. Elma is an orphan who lost her parents when her village got attack by a mystic group. Drake finds her when he was out on a walk and did take care of her. At one point, he found out that she have a strange tattoo, shaped like wings on her back! Elma sees Drake as a older brother, resulting a close bond between the two characters. Elma has been featured in seven pieces of the Bleedman Character Art as commissions for Dragonman32. First in ToraDoras, together with Dragonman32's characters Cyrus, Drake and Elma. She is featured on the first half of the picture, left to Drake. A second time, she was featured in Character Chart Again? ''She appeared for third time in the left half of the double feature, ''Burn baby burn, evading the fire breathing attacks of the dragon girl, Erza. Her fourth appearance was in Drake and Elma. Drake and Elma 'has been featured solely on Dragonman32's DeviantArt account and is in fact the first half of ''ToraDoras, and is the artwork is credited to Bleedman. She is featured a fifth appearance was in The Dog VS The Cat, fighting Pirre the Mad Dog. Her sixth is in Here Comes The Big Bad Spider, fleeing from Dokumo. Her currently final appearance is in The Fight of Destiny, fighting Evattus. The Dog VS The Cat '', ''Here Comes The Big Bad Spider and The Fight of Destiny were exclusively featured on Dragonman32's DeviantArt's page.'' Ember McLain Ember McLain is a recurring villain in the cartoon series, Danny Phantom. She is a power-hungry musician who hates authority. She thirsts for attention and has a seductively cutting, sarcastic personality. For this, she gains power when people say her name, as is shown in her first appearance when she attempted to gain power by performing the song Remember live and broadcasting worldwide in the hope that everyone would chant her name at the same time and empower her. She is somewhat similar to a siren, as she can also hypnotize her victims, using her guitar as her main mode of hypnotism as well as a weapon. Before Ember became a ghost, she was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught fire. She died in the flames, which possibly gave her the name "Ember." Ember has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, I wanna Rock, as a commission by Clark Cradic. Emilie De Rochefort Emilie De Rochefort (エミリ・ド・ロシュフォール Emiri do Roshufōru?), commonly known as Lili (リリ Riri?) for short, is a fictional character in the Tekken fighting game series. Along with Sergei Dragunov, Lili is one of the two new characters who were introduced in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. A Monegasque high school student, Lili is the only daughter of Mr. Rochefort, a wealthy Monegasque man. She resides in a very luxurious suburban mansion with her father, and her butler Sebastian. Even though Lili appears somewhat selfish and stuck-up, she is deep down a gentle and very sweet young lady. However, she revels in fighting. Despite this, Lili is a very caring individual in spite of her snobbery. In general, Lili seems to strive for grace and poise with every movement — even and especially during fights (s. She is also very confident in her fighting abilities, as shown by her winning and pre-match quotes, despite not having any formal training in any fighting style. Her behavior, however, is split between efforts to sate her own need for fighting and a deep love for her father, who dislikes violence. Lili has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Lili prize, as a reward for Strange Heart, after the latter bested him in a Tekken Match. Emilio Rabbitman Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character chart again?'' rabbitman_emilio_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Rabbitman Emilio'' Emilio Rabbitman is an original characte, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Emilio is an antropomorphic rabbit. He is the younger brother of Sarah and the ex-boyfriend of Alice the Chesire Cat, before his sister split them up (which resulted in Alice holding a grudge against his sister). He has a kind personality but can become quite aggressive when either his friends or his family is threatened. He and his sister live with their grandfather in his dojo, after the death of his parents. Emilio has been featured in two pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, Character Chart again? and in Rabbitman Emilio. Rabbitman Emilio is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Emma Frost Emma Frost is a former villainess and currently superheroine in the comic series, X-Men, published by Marvel comics. Emma Frost is an American Mutant, with the abilities of telepathy and shapeshifting, able to transform her body into diamond form. She is also control people's mind. She has the title of White Queen, and was known enemy of the X-men, having captured and totured several X-men members. She later had a change of heart, became the lover of the mutant Cyclops and joined the X-men after a group of sentinels initiate a massacre on an island full of mutants. In the past, she has battled telepathically with the Phoenix Force, an endeavour that almost killed her as it overpowered it. In the 2012 storyline Avengers vs. X-Men, Frost is one of the five X-Men taken over by the power of the Phoenix Force after it is fractured by Iron Man. Under its influence, she finds and kills a man who committed a hit and run against a mutant over a decade earlier. During the final showdown against the Avengers and the X-Men, her portion of the Phoenix is violently taken by Cyclops. Frost is taken into custody by the Avengers and survives an assassination attempt by members of the Purifiers. Emma Frost has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Emma as a commission for Numa430. She is dressed in her Phoenix Five Uniform, from the Avengers VS X-Men comics. Entreri Entreri is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Entreri is a devil and leader of Phantom Monarch. Entreri is a dark red demon of unfathomable power and intellect andthe ruler of one of the many Planes of Hell. He has long since set his sights on dominating the mortal realm of Dragobeastia. He nearly succeeded once, but he was defeated and banished by the first generation of the Four Great Leaders and their leader, Shen Guang. It has been three thousand years since then, and the stories of his terror have been all but forgotten. He has quietly gathered together four ancient terrors whose power could be a match for the current generation of the Four Leaders, and has already begun planning the downfall of his greatest enemy: the descendant of the one who killed him, Shen Guang. Possesses unbelievable intellect and cunning, very charismatic, fairly ambitious, and isn't afraid of taking risks. He is also very capable of manipulating anyone into doing exactly what he wants them to do, even if they aren't even aware of his interference. Entreri has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, The Leader of PM: Entreri. The Leader of PM: Entreri is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Envy Envy 'is an original character, created by thebloodreaver and drawn by Bleedman. He is part of the 7even Syns, a group based on the seven deadly sins. Envy is the embodiement of the sin Invidia (or Envy), an emotion which "occurs when a person lacks another's superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desires it or wishes that the other lacked it." Envy is a man with a white face, black hair and glowing right green eye. His left eye socket appeared to be empty. Envy is the tallest of the group, dressed in a black shirt and green trenchcoat, all hold together with straps. Envy has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Seven Syns, together with Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Wrath. Equus the Horse '''Equus the Horse is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Equus is an antropomorphic horse. Equus parents were killed in a fire and is the only real friend Valerie ever had. He sometimes visited her on Sky Island but reccently after the Five Chaos took over, he has been looking for her and catched up with her and Ailda while secretly doing a bounty hunt from a mysterious bidder. While hunting he uses the strenght given to him by the Iron Horseshoe to catch his prey with his long hair and get strenght on his arms, legs and chest. He is an aquakinetic and quite proud of his hair. Equus has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Equus The Horse. Equus The Horse is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Erudin Erudin is an original character, created by Numa430 (formerly known numaman430) and drawn by Bleedman. Erudin is a superhero, described as a cosmic defender who protect the galaxy, from intergalatic threats. He is a being of energy, with his head flaming with this unknown energy. He wears a futuristic one piece superhero suit/armor, with no cap. Based on his appearance, his main powers are flight and energy manipulation. Erudin has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, superhero and buildings, ''battling a giant octopus, as a commission for Numa430. Erza the Dragon Burn baby burn by bleedman-d4f9alm.jpg|''Burn, baby, burn Erza the dragon by dragonman32.jpg|''Erza The Dragon'' Erza the Dragon is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Erza is an antropomorphic dragon. She is a noble dragoness that lives in the east region. She is in love with Drake, and sees herself as Drake's fiance. As most dragons, she is a pyrokinetic and able to breath fire. She has a stoic expression and is quite clever. She also aggressive, assertive and impulsive, going so far as to kiss Drake in front of Elma and even engaged into combat with Elma. Her weapon of choice is the DragoAxe, a weapon created by a smith called Fire Lizard, who lives in the Volcano Area. She has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Burn, baby, burn and second in Erza The Dragon. Erza The Dragon is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Evattus the Tigress The 5 chaos by bleedman.jpg|''The 5 Chaos'' the_five_chaos__chaosia_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Chaos: Evattus'' the_fight_of_destiny_by_dragonman32-d4ftef2.jpg|''The Fight of Destiny'' Evattus the Tigress is the original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Evattus is an antropomorphic tigress and the leader of the Five Chaos. She rules over a sky island, that is hidden from outsiders, with iron fist. She is responsible for what happened to Elma's parents as a precursion. Namely, she does have a hidden fear for Elma,due to the hidden power Elma possesses. Evattus has also erase the memories of the young girl, so she forget about what happened to her parents, before sending her down to the land below. As the rest of the members of the Five Chaos, she is malicious, cruel and cold. But she has become the leader, thanks to her strategic prowess and intellect. Her weapons of choice are a pair of powerful, magical gauntlets and boots, shaped like tiger claws. She has been featured in three pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in The 5 Chaos, together with Vector (1), Zecanis (2), Cruncher (3) and April (4) as commission for Dragonman32, and second in The Five Chaos: Evattus, and a third time in The Fight of Destiny, ''fighting against Elma. ''The Five Chaos: Evattus ''and ''The Fight of Destiny ''were only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Ezekiel Zick '''Ezekiel Zick' (Ezechiele Zick in the original Italian version) is the male protagonist in the comic book and animated TV series, Monster Allergy. Zick is an Italian 12-year-old loner who is considered "strange" for his ability to see monsters others cannot see. He suffers from rather particular allergies that allow him to sense dangerous monsters. He has a strong and determined character, and will discover he has enormous powers. He still does not realize he is a Tamer and is destined to be a hunter of evil monsters. He will be tested to see if he can save the world from monsters, with the help of his best friend Elena Potato. Ezekiel has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Monster Allergy, together with his best friend Elena Potato, Elena's cat Purrcy and the monster Bombo. Category:Gallery